


The Start

by TheQueen



Series: To Learn To Understand [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Kidnapping, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, child kidnapping, other languages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:00:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueen/pseuds/TheQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The next time he sees the orc, Thorin is playing in the field with Fili.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <sub>The second installment of a series called <em>To Learn To Understand</em>.</sub><br/><sub>Thorin and Fili are kidnapped by Azog before Battle of Azanulbizar. Thorin, affected by the Stockholm Syndrom, falls in love with his kidnapper after some time while Fili is raised as Azog's son.</sub><br/><sub>This is their lives.</sub><br/><sub>PS: Looking for someone to write or at least co-write smut for this story. Comment if interested!</sub></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Start

**Author's Note:**

> READ ALL NOTES!

"They should make blindfolds with circles cut out where the eyes are, so kidnappers would be able to tell when their victims' eyes are closed, so their secret locations aren't revealed. "  
Jarod Kintz ( _This Book Has No Title_ )

* * *

The next time he sees the orc, Thorin is playing in the field with Fili.

For the past three weeks he had done everything he could to keep himself safe. He had taken to wearing his arms wherever he went and sticking to Dwalin more than usual. H e had even switched his watch to an earlier, shorter slot that was closer to the camp to that he was not as likely to fall asleep - though the days were weary and his body could only do so much.

He had even begun to feel the eyes of the orc less and less as the days went on. He began to hope that it was losing interest in him which was the only reason he had dared to bring Fili out to the clearing, alone.

Later, when Thorin dares to think about it, he was never able to quiet remember what had happened.

One minute, Fili was running around pretend to be the great Dwarven warrior he would one day grow up to be, the next he was screaming and squirming as he struggled to get away from the giant, pale orc that held him captive.

" _Uncle Thorin!_ " he screamed, " _Uncle Thorin!"_

"Shhh... **Balacıq*** , " The orc hissed, running an almost soothing hand through the young dwarf's hair as it shifted so Fili lay securely against his chest.

Thorin shivered as he unsheathed his sword and Fili quieted to muffled sobs. Once he had almost taken comfort from those hands. "DROP HIM!" he roared. "And I swear you no harm!"

"Sheath your sword," The pale orc said, his accent thick, "And no harm shall come to our **Balacıq**."

Thorin snarled, looking for an opening. The orc had strategically placed Fili in such a position that if it wished, it could easily snap his nephew's neck. He had to be smart about this. One wrong move and it could cost a life he was not willing to risk. Desperate to buy time, he asked, "Are you the orc who has been following me?"

The orc seemed almost pleased, "I am, my **könül**." And there was that word again.

"Why?" Thorin asked, edging a little closer, but the orc noticed and stepped to the side so the distance between the two did not close, "Why me?"

"Fate?" the orc grunted, "That is what it is called in common, yes? Fate, my Thorin."

"I am not yours!" Thorin spat, disgusted by the way the orc dared to refer to him as a possession. "Now give me the dwarfling!"

And just as it looked like the orc was about to argue, Thorin picked up sounds of battle from the direction of the camp.

"What have you done!" Thorin shrieked and moved as if to run back before remembering his position. He could not leave Fili.

For a brief moment Thorin was sure that he saw guilt filter across the orc's face, but he doubted it. "They shall live," the orc smiled, "But only...if you come with me."

Thorin stepped back as if physically struck, "Come...come with _you_?" he cried, "I..." But he was cut off when a poignant scream cut through the air. He would know Dis' voice anywhere. Finally, he was able to hear the sounds of battle.

"Come with me, Thorin," the orc called his attention just as a great white Warg entered the clearing, "And I shall call my Orcs back and swear no harm on our dear Fili."

Thorin swore and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to collect himself. He knew what he had to do, but that didn't mean he had to like it, "How can I trust you?"

"I would not lie to you," the orc swore and for some odd reason, Thorin found himself believing it. There was something in its voice...

"And you will stop my men and return Fili unharmed?" Thorin asked once more in a desperate bid to gain more time. But he knew the reality of the situation. Their cavern was small. And while their warriors were strong, they were still recovering from the wet spring that had bought many pestilence upon his people. And while they would fight, they would not win.

"I will." The orc swore. It looked delighted. It knew it had won.

"Very well," Thorin called out, sheathing his sword and standing firm as the orc approached. He may have lost, but he would not lose face in front of his enemy. He would stand firm.

Opening his arms, he gathered his nephew to his chest. The poor dwarfling was shaking.

" _Uncle Thorin_ ," Fili whispered quietly as the orc mounted his Warg, " _We should run away!_ "

" _I can't,_ " Thorin sighed, accepting the orc's help in climbing a top the Warg.

Clearing his throat, he allowed the orc to pull him close to its chest so that it could gather the reins easily.

"Where will be leaving Fili?" Thorin asked just as the Warg readied itself for a long run.

"Leave him?" The orc laughed, "Why would we leave our dear **Övlad** behind?

**A/N:**

**Notes on the Word ORC:** I had the most fascinating conversation with my friends about when and why we capitalize God. And we decided that when referring to the "being" - in terms of religion's God - that out of respect, even if you don't believe, you capitalize God because it is then a proper noun. But when referring to God in the terms of the idea of god, the idea of an ultimate being, and not a specific being then it is okay to lower case God if you want to.

So why am I telling you this?

Well, Azog refers to Orcs with an uppercase O. Thorin does not. Thorin sees, as he has been trained culturally, Orcs as orcs, lower case o, because he doesn't see them as beings. Orcs, to Thorin, don't deserve an upper case O because they are things. They are things that happen to be alive. They are things in the sense a dog or a cow is a thing. Certainly, Thorin respects the Ravens (upper case R) and the Wargs (upper case W) for their cunning, but Orcs are not intelligent enough to deserve that upper case O. And it isn't something he consciously decided to do. It is just...a habit. Just as white people, once upon a time, habitually refereed to African Americans as Niggers and Negros. It wasn't them being actively racist - no actively racist would be like lynching - it was just a societal habit.

I just decided to do it and I wanted to point it out to you guys - or at least the ones that bother to read these long as notes, I mean wow, the notes are longer than the story - so you can pay attention to the upper casing/lower casing of certain words so you can start to notice the subtle changes in Thorin's POV when the time arrives.

 **My Thought Process Behind Övlad and Why Azog Took Fili** : Azog has begun to see Fili as his own child because Thorin is always around Fili. In the story, he's the one usually taking care of the child around camp. It's not because Dis is a horrible mother, but because she is young and expected to do a multitude of chores that would bore a child. While Thorin, who has the same work load, gets to do things like hunting, fetching firewood, cleaning weapons, helping the sick/elderly which is far more exciting for a young boy like Fili then washing and mending clothes and cooking.

So when Azog was spying/stalking Thorin, he'd see this young dwarfling with his **könül** and begin to think that Fili is Thorin's son not his nephew. So he's actually trying to ensure that Thorin isn't separated from his direct family and being a good guy when in reality he's got the situation entirely wrong. Because like he said earlier, he's no fool. Azog knows that this isn't an easy decision that Thorin is making and that Thorin will probably hate him for it. But Azog hopes that he can convince his **könül** to love him the way he already loves Thorin. He just _can't_ live without Thorin.

***Translations:**

**Balacıq -** Little One - It is a term usually reserved for kin or close friend's children. It means that the adult has a close relationship with the child.

 **Övlad -** Child - So while **Balacıq** is a term also used for a child, **Övlad** is used when refering to one's direct descendent/heir. **Balacıq** is more of a nickname or pet name while **Övlad** is similar to a title: "This is my son" kind of thing.

**Thoughts on This Chapter:**

1 - THAT WAS TERRIBLE! But it needed to be written so here we go. Now we can get to the fun bits! XD

2 - Azog...oh dear...

3 - Poor Thorin...

4 - Poor Fili...

5 - You know the story is actually only 840 words. The notes are 720 something words. That's not good. I need to figure out a better system for this stuff.

**Questions for Readers:**

1 - Would anyone read a story about Azog's childhood?

 ******* I added a dictionary to help people keep trap of the words! Check it out! *******

**Author's Note:**

> Langauge Key:  
> Plain = Common  
>  _Italicized_ = Khuzdul  
>  **Bold** = Azerdajin


End file.
